Even Fire Needs Oxygen
by OceanSword
Summary: When Breeze is asked to join the Turks on behalf of vice president Shinra she is up to the task. Things seem easy for her as long as she keeps her emotions in control but can she when she meets a persistence red head? Reno X OC.
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to Hell

A/N: Please R/R. This is my first ff7 fanfic so any advice is welcome on how I can improve. No flamers. I really want to get this right. Maybe it's an AU story, what do you think? Timeline: Before Crisis. This is sort of an OC x Reno so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Come on, you know I don't own final fantasy 7. (Wish I did) I make no money on this. All rights belong to their respectable owners.

Tittle: Even Fire Needs Oxygen.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell.

"Do you understand what I'm asking you to do?" asked the Vice President of the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company- Rufus Shinra.

The figure before him realized some interesting aspects of Rufus. Such as how he was wearing a white suit that look very clean and neat, which impressed the figure especially since keeping anything white nice and clean now a days seemed impossible. Not to mention his pale blond hair and his good looks. They were currently in his office which looked arranged and professional, not a single paper out of place.

"Of course sir, but why have me join?" At this the vice president got up from his chair and walked around his desk.

"To be honest with you we need one more set of hands for the meantime and being that you are a female 2nd Class SOLDIER I thought it might be good for you to get other experiences." Rufus said indifferently stopping and examining a paper weight on his desk. "So, may I have your name?"

"Ah… yes its _Breeze _Elwood," said Breeze still rather confused on what just happened.

"_Breeze _Elwood," the president repeated, he put the paper weight down, turned around leaned on his desk while crossing his arms and asked, "So is that your actual name?" He said this while staring Breeze straight in the eyes making her uncomfortable.

"Well, no, but it's for personal preferences to keep my actual name secret." She stated lowering her head slightly but not breaking eye contact.

Even though he had her file things were still kept secret on what that person wanted to keep secret but some things could not be kept secret.

"Right…" Rufus blinked once and was about to turn and dismiss her when he heard,

"Sir,"

"Yes." He faced her once more.

"There's more to this than what you're telling me, isn't' there?" Breeze stated apprehensively. It was really not her place to question unless she was forced to. Being trained as a SOLDIER taught her some things, like, never question authority, but rather always follow.

"Mmm, what makes you think that?"

"Well, I mean," this was harder than she thought, "Why me? There are others who would benefit. Why not go with an outside choice."

"Let's just say an extra pair of hands in the right places would help. Plus, your experience and training a new candidate would take too much time. You already know how things work around here. " He stated simply.

"Okay," Breeze stated wanting to move on from the topic, "so why do we need him?" Breeze pointed to a guy next to her- who had been in the room the whole time-, Alonzo, the only one who stuck with her since her training, well, basically her entire life. They were good friends but were the complete opposite of each other. People often wonder how they manage to stick with each other especially since Breeze would often kill anyone of his type. Even if Alonzo were like that most of the time he was just like Breeze when he needed to be. That would be a reason why he still lived in the eyes of Breeze.

"Oh, come on Breeze," he suddenly spoke up, "I can be trusted." Breeze turned and looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Harrumph," the clearing of Rufus' throat brought back the attention of Breeze, "well, like I said before, having the right set of _hands_ in the right places will help me, I trust you'll both do a good job?"

"Yes sir!" both SOLDIERs responded.

"Good, you'll start tomorrow."

With that both cadets turned and left.

"Why did I agree?" Breeze stated while lying among her bed remembering what had happened yesterday.

'_Sure he's 's son but,' _Breeze stopped her thoughts. This was no time to be thinking like this. She should be honored. Being called in personally by Rufus Shinra must mean she's doing something right, right? '_At least Alonzo has it easy. He gets to stay as a SOLDIER while I have to be a Turk.'_ Breeze got up and walked over to her closet. Before opening it she looked over to her clock _6:45 a.m._ she's always been an early bird. She unconsciously put on her SOLDIER uniform, since they haven't given her Turk's uniform yet. '_I guess I'll change over there.' _

Today was her first day in hell.


	2. Chapter2:The Meeting of Ice and Fire

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make nothing.

Chapter 2: The Meeting of Ice and Fire.

* * *

><p>"The Turk organization keeps growing, doesn't it Tseng?"<p>

"It does sir." Tseng solemnly answered.

"Exactly how many more can we take in?" A small chuckle escaped his lips at his own joke. Tseng became uncomfortable by this sudden behavior. Veld hadn't notice the sudden change in air instead he turned his chair and faced Tseng.

"Now, why exactly did you come here Tseng?" Veld asked resting his head on his hands serious once more.

"I came to give you information about the new recruit that vice-president Shinra recommended."

Veld uncrossed his hands and leaned back on his chair, " Hmm… It's strange that the vice-president would start recommending new recruits for us. Well, who is he?"

"Not _he _sir, _she,_ is Breeze Elwood." Tseng said while handing Veld a folder holding Breeze's information. Veld quickly skimmed through it. "I didn't know SOLDIER had a female in it. I'm guessing she's good. What do our senior Turks say about this?" Veld said looking up from the papers.

" I've haven't told them it was a SOLDIER, or better yet Reno wouldn't let me finish."

"Let me guess he only heard it was a new recruit, got pissed off and stormed away." Tseng gave him a look that explained everything. "Well, what about Rude?"

"Before he left to chase after his partner he didn't seem to mind."

"Right," Veld sighed "how long till she gets here?"

"She should be here soon."

"Then let's go meet her."

_'Right on time,'_ Breeze thought to herself. She had wandered the building feeling like an outsider. The long hallways and empty spaces made her feel even more alone. Most people she did encounter left her alone after seeing her SOLDIER uniform but she still felt out of place knowing that she wasn't a SOLDIER right now but a Turk. She finally found the two figures she was looking for. It was easy for her to tell who was who from descriptions she received from other people. Veld was a tall man with a few scars and had a rugged disposition. She had heard he was the current leader who also went by the name Verdot, as for the other man, Tseng; he looked softer but just as serious with raven hair in a ponytail.

"You must be Breeze. I'm Veld and this here is Tseng. Tseng will be showing you around." Without a good-bye Veld left.

"Let's go to my office we have lots to do." Tseng replied as if nothing happened. They both continued on, not one saying a word to the other. After several minutes of walking they finally met a receptionist who was currently working on paperwork. The receptionist suddenly stopped and looked up.

"Good morning Tseng."

"Good morning. Is anybody in yet?"

The receptionist looked at Tseng, Breeze suddenly notice the change in expressions from casual to amusement, "Oh, you'll be surprised on who'll you'll find in there." Tseng sighed and suddenly closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose as if preparing for an unknown battle that only he can fight. He turned and told Breeze to wait.

"So… is that a real SOLDIER uniform?" The receptionist asked trying to make small talk.

"Yes."

"I never knew SOLDIER accepted females."

"They don't, well not usually." Breeze knew what she was trying to do and wished she'd stop.

_MEANWHILE…_

"Wait here." Tseng told Breeze as he turned and left. After walking for a while he finally came up towards some desks.

"Good morning everyone," he took a quick look around and stopped to look at an all too familiar face.

"Glad you can join us Reno, it's only once in a blue moon you would come in this early. To what do I owe this occasion to?"

"I heard that the new guy was coming in today yo, and if you think I'll just sleep away the day and allow the new rookie to make himself at home you are way wrong! He has to know who's in charge around here." Tseng wasn't really sure why he was listening to Reno right now, '_Maybe out of respect?' _ He thought. But why take him seriously right now? For one, he knew a new recruit was coming in today and was pretty sure Rude informed him with the rest of the details when he caught up to him after he stormed off. Two, he was leaning back on his chair, hands behind his head, and feet up on his desk. Sure he meant good on few occasions but now was not one of those times.

"If you had stayed to listen to the rest of my informational speech you might have been interested in the new recruit." What was he saying? Did he really want Reno near Breeze? Why did he care, besides Breeze was different. "Anyway, as I mention before we received a new recruit. She is from SOLDIER and her name is Breeze." At the mention of the word _"she" _Reno quickly straightened up in his chair, now he was glad he came in early. Tseng could clearly see Reno's excitement, _'Is it his soul mission to get every girl? Why couldn't he be normal? Do you hear yourself Tseng? Why do you care?' _Instinctively Tseng began rubbing the bridge of his nose. Tseng quickly called Breeze. Everyone stayed quiet as they waited. Reno once again sat back and put on his cool demeanor hoping to get Breeze's attention. Breeze arrived and stopped beside Tseng. Going right to work Reno quickly took in all her details. She was very serious. Her hair was smooth and ended in a braid. He may have been able to see more if it weren't for that damn SOLDIER suit she was wearing! But for now he really didn't care because what really got his full attention were her eyes, a mix of two colors. He could tell that her eyes are purple but by the pupils a hint of a very bright blue occupied the space.

"Breeze these are the Turks." Breeze looked around quickly noticing the red head, Reno as everyone knew him, was looking at her. He gave her a wink but she completely ignored him. Reno force himself not to drop his jaw in his amazement, it usually took one look and women would giggle or even smiled but this girl did none.

"Everyone back to work, Breeze follow me." As Tseng began to go everyone got back on task, everyone except Reno, who kept looking at Breeze as she walked away.

"Jeesh, Reno, you're like a dog with a bone." Someone shouted.

"Breeze I know it was on short notice that you were coming to join so I know you still need your equipment. Here are your sets of uniforms, your PHS, and a standard handgun. I know that 2nd class SOLDIERs carry a sword but I can't expect you to carry it with you. I'm sure we'll be able to find you a weapon."

"I already have my own personal weapon."

"Good. Do you have it with you?"

"Yes."

"Then let's move on, your PHS is already programmed, you will start your first mission today. Your first assignment will be to patrol Sector 8. Report anything unusual. Go ahead and change, then start."

Breeze began her mission. Her new uniform was nice and comfortable as if it were meant for her. Sector 8 was not all that bad; it gave off more life than the Slums below and even gave a new look to those who try and escape the Slums. Everything was calm and quiet, lots of cover from nearby buildings if she really needed it. She knew it was company tradition that new rookies patrolled Sector 8, after all SOLDIERs work with Turks on occasions, even though she never really worked directly with them, she would still get info on those who have worked with them. Breeze suddenly stopped, in the distance she spotted a strange group of men shouting "Down with the Shinra!" She quickly hid behind a wall she had to do something.

"Whose there!" a man shouted.

_'They couldn't have spotted me.'_ Breeze thought. A man quickly turned the corner and came face to face with Breeze.

"That suit, you're a Turk aren't you?" The man spat at the ground. "Exactly how much did you hear? Scratch that, you'll wish you never heard any of it!" The man quickly came at her with a fist. Breeze ducked and swiped her leg in an arch knocking the man over; he became unconscious when he hit the ground; at the force he hit it with its no surprise he didn't move. More men came to replace him. She began taking them down one by one. By the time she finished her PHS began to ring.

["You're taking longer than expected, give me a report."]

"I just finish taking down some suspicious characters," she said catching her breath, "They kept yelling 'Down with the Shinra.' "

["'Down with the Shinra.' mmm, see if you can find more of these men."]

"Understood." Breeze hung up her phone and started searching.

_Meanwhile at the Turks Headquarters…_

"Verdot, there seems to be activities occurring in Sector 8. Breeze has reported about what might seem like a possible attack on the company." Tseng began reporting.

"What!? Who is it, someone alone or a group? How and when?"

"I have Breeze looking upon it."

"I don't think it's a good idea to have her investigating alone. Make sure to send someone over and keep me informed."

"Yes sir."

_Back to Breeze_

Breeze was running through the streets she hasn't encounter any one for a couple of minutes.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Yes sir?" Breeze said answering her PHS.

["Breeze make sure you capture those men."]

"Yes sir."

With her new orders received Breeze continued. Not so much after receiving her orders Breeze came upon another suspicious man.

"Turk!" He seemed to have screamed it to the world, "I'm not letting you pass."

Breeze didn't respond, this guy was going to be her captive but before Breeze began her capture she heard running footsteps closing in behind her she now realized why the man screamed when he saw her. She was surrounded with no escape in sight.

"Where not letting you escape!" the man to her left said.

_Beep…Beep…Beep..!_

"What… the…" One of them grunted.

"Excuse me," Breeze said as she answered her phone, "Yes sir?"

["What's your situation?"] Tseng asked.


End file.
